monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-36093068-20190730032759/@comment-25930818-20190730092323
CHAPTER FOUR > "Since a tracking device, two laserguns, and a helmet weren’t exactly my idea of a BFG-9000, I spend my days tirelessly building tools, weapons, or anything else that could be useful to survive in this world. Or sometimes I just got bored and built something for fun." I unironically don't know if I'm reading a monstergirl fic, or reading a Fallout fic which someone is griefing me by pretending it's a monstergirl fic. This is not a good feeling. > "Cue the Trans-Siberian Orchestra Carol of the Bells on my ipod and I’m set for the holidays." Excellent taste, I somewhat take it back. But What Is Eternal? is better. > "Of course there was sex going on in various locations. Did I mention rape? Some High Orc was dragging a skinny, weeping bastard by his leg out the back door and off to puberty. Hell of a way to make a man out of someone." I think this really highlights for me the problem I have with the protagonist, here. OK, so he's a sex-phobic homosexual: fine. But you can't have him decide to shoulder the weight of a one-man ayy lmao resistance XCOM because muh conscience while at the same time have him look at the ubiquitous violent rape and misandrist oppression the whole world over and go "Yep, this is fine." Or at least, you can't leave this point unstated, because it's confusing. The protag is enough of a nihilistic antihero to think that everyone of his gender getting rekt on the daily is "not my problem", but everyone on the planet getting ayy'd permanently is my problem? A fine line to tread. > "I sidestepped her incoming roundhouse and grabbed her waist from behind. Her skin was pretty hot but soft as could be. Quite pleasant to the touch. In fact, her whole figure was elegantly toned and curvy. Fit and busty like her leader, just on a smaller scale. But this was no time to cop a feel." Lol, sounds like the exact time to me > "Sure I played along with her insanity. I mean, I might as well have some fun, right?" Yes. Why he has the introspective powers to ask himself this question when talking to a scholar but *not* when being molested by a dryad, I still do not understand. > "No doubt, it would be powerful enough to kill them, but at times like these, morality can fuck off... I took aim and shot one of the horse’s legs out, with the soldier falling over with it. I quickly put a few more into his head and chest, leaving him dead." So when an MG bar crew tries to triple-rape you, "Lol set lasers to stun, don't worry your friends will just have a headache". When the Order tries to requisition a piece of equipment you that's not even yours, you literally stole it yourself from a hole in the ground just 5 minutes ago, "Double-tap to the head, pssht, nothin personnel kid". BIG THINK EMOJI > Veina reveal My instant reaction was "huh, is there anything to indicate that demons like to play concealment magic?". And then it turns out that "they will use whatever means possible to lure humans onto the path of corruption - at times using their cunning, and at times using their demonic powers", so fair play, cunning + demonic powers = long-con disguises, fine.